What Will Become Of Him?
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: A tragedy occurs during the fight against the Manticore...what happens next...is up to fate's decision. (Warning: Death mention in the third part.)
1. Events

It seemed like a simple quest. Defeat a strong monster, they were used to this by now. It should have been easy.

But they weren't expecting something to happen to their _leader_ , of all people.

It happened in a split second...Lindis was shot away by the manticore's tail, and rendered unconscious. Simon had rushed to help him, while the others worked on defeating the beast...but when they defeated it and ran over, the medic looked up at them, an extremely frightened expression on his face.

"We need to get back to town. Now."

From what he had managed to get out without freaking out and sputtering, the attack that hit Lindis had poisoned him, far worse than what Simon could heal. Right now, only the people at the clinic could help.

So here they were now: sitting in the inn's lobby, nothing to do but worry and wait to hear about their leader's condition. Everyone was quiet...their minds were too occupied with worry and upsetting thoughts...

 _What will we do if he dies?_

 _How long will it take him to recover?_

 _I could have been stronger...and protected him..._

 _If only I had noticed his condition sooner..._

"Excuse me."

One of the clinic's people then walked up to him. "This...is about the man you all brought here." The entire group held their breath, one thought racing through all of their minds.

 _What's going to happen?_


	2. Good Ending

"He'll live. He's likely going to be out of it for a while, and unable to get out of bed...but he's going to be alright."

The entire group felt relief flood them. Ricky stood. "Um...can we go see him?" The man nodded, and they rushed towards the clinic.

...

Lindis wearily looked up at the ceiling. He felt weak, getting taken out that easily...but at least he was alive...

*SLAM*

He lightly jumped and stared in surprise at the sudden influx of visitors. Ricky was the first one to rush in, and she instantly jumped up and hugged him. The others came in much slower, but they still seemed really worried.

The gunner looked up at the other, shaking slightly. "They...they were telling the truth, right? You're really going to be ok?"

Lindis chuckled and weakly nodded. "Yeah...it'll probably take a few days, but...I'll be fine."

Raquna sighed in relief. "Sheesh...you had us all worried sick." She then lightly nudged Simon. "'specially him. He was freaking out!"

The medic glanced away. "I was not." However...Lindis could see a veerrrryyy slight smirk on his face.

 _Are they...?_

Ricky then grinned at him. "We can wait for you to get better. Just don't rush out while you're still sick!"

 _They are...they're...trying to cheer me up..._

He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Already, he was starting to feel better.

 _Thank you all...so much._


	3. Bad Ending

"...I'm sorry..."

Everyone froze when the person from the clinic spoke those words. Ricky shook as she stood. "No...no no..."

The group ran towards the room that Lindis was in...only to find him laying in bed...not breathing.

Ricky felt tears enter her eyes. _No...NO!_

Raquna simply clung to Simon (who had tears of his own as he clung back) and wept. Arthur kicked the wall as he cried.

...

The group had decided to stay in the mansion that night. They couldn't bear being in the clinic near _his_ lifeless body.

They were surprised to see not only the guildkeepers there...but also Ren and Tlachtga. They all looked at the group with pity...Ren spoke first.

"We...heard about what happened. News travels fast here."

Even those two looked distraught. Ren was looking down at her feet with very few tears coming from her eyes, and Tlachtga simply clung to her bunny doll with a sad look in her eyes.

Rosa was crying into her hands, Austin simply sighed and looked down, and Kupala was hugging herself, as if trying to comfort herself.

They spent the rest of the night in tears. Not only had they lost a strong warrior...but also a wonderful friend and leader.

They would continue on...but it wouldn't be the same.

Not without him.


End file.
